


Noite de inverno

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, YouYoshi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Em uma noite fria Yoshiko precisa lidar com o calor excessivo da namorada.





	Noite de inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Um smut You x Yoshiko nunca é demais.

"Tá frio. " Foi a desculpa que You usou para aconchegar-se mais contra a namorada sob os grossos cobertores. Afastou os longos fios escuros e aninhou o rosto quase na nuca desta, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Hm. . . Achei que você estava com sono. " Resmungou Yoshiko, sentindo o calor nas costas e pernas devido a proximidade da esportista.

"Do que está falando, Yoshiko-chan? " Perguntou a outra, aumentando o aperto contra o corpo da anjo caído.

"Você é tão óbvia que é risível. " Disse Tsushima, com um sorrisinho para a escuridão do quarto. You também deu uma risada e não argumentou mais.

Era claro para as duas namoradas que não iriam desperdiçar a noite antes de uma folga semanal indo apenas dormir. Não especialmente pelo pique da mergulhadora Watanabe. Não que fosse um verdadeiro incomodo para Yoshiko, longe disso. A verdade é que o Anjo Caído tinha uma adoração por ver seu Pequeno Demônio favorito perdendo a seriedade.

Não demorou para que You começasse a esfregar-se de leve contra as nádegas da morena. Yoshiko tinha um sorrisinho silencioso nos lábios e fingia não reagir, porém foi inevitável que lhe escapasse um leve suspiro de satisfação ao perceber que o volume no pijama da amante crescia rapidamente.

"Né, Yoshiko-chan. . . " Começou You, deixando a mão passear pelo quadril da namorada e subir, infiltrando-se por dentro da camisola. "Acho que realmente não vou conseguir dormir. "

"Você é lastimável, L-Little Demon. " Vacilou Yoshiko, ao sentir a mão de You sobre seu seio. Sem que percebesse suas reações do quadril se tornaram mais claras. Ela conseguia sentir através do tecido a forma completa do membro excitado da namorada.

"G-Gomen ne, Yoshiko-chan. Eu só. . . " Tentou justificar-se You, sem saber muito bem o que dizia. Preferiu terminar sua frase com beijos na pele já quente dos ombros e pescoço de Yoshiko.

"É Yohane, minha mau criada Little Demon. " Repreendeu a morena, descendo a mão por dentro das cobertas. Foi fácil infiltrar-se nos pijamas de You, mesmo de costas. O toque dos seus dedos frios com o membro quente fez a saltadora reagir com um gemido audível.

"Y-Yohane. . . -chan. " You sibilou, sem ar.

De alguma forma as duas juntas libertaram o p*nis de You do confinamento dos pijamas. Yoshiko utilizava apenas uma calcinha confortável por debaixo da camisola, o que também foi rapidamente descartado por dentro dos tecidos.

Yoshiko se posicionou e guiou para que You conseguisse ter acesso a si por dentre suas pernas. You encaixou-se entre os lábios úmidos da vagina da amante e o espaço mínimo entre as suas coxas.

Mesmo tentando manter o máximo da compostura foi impossível Yoshiko não deixar escapar um gemido quando a cabeça do membro de You passou pelo seu clitórix uma, duas, três vezes. . . Ela mordeu os lábios e buscou uma risada de superioridade trêmula.

"Você é uma eterna adolescente excitada, You. " Disse, segurando o gemido. Aquilo lhe redobrava o prazer.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan. . . " You ofegava, lutando para manter o ritmo controlado. Sua voz tinha notas de descontrole quase submissivas e aquilo só incentivava mais a Yoshiko buscar o controle de si mesma e de toda a situação.

"Tão estúpida, tão incontrolável. . . " Falou, num misto de deboche e elogio que sabia que a outra conseguia captar. You afundou o rosto nos seus ombros outra vez, mordiscando, lambendo e beijando. Gemia com clareza e acelerava os movimentos.

Yoshiko sentia-se mergulhada naquele prazer. Sua pele queimava e o prazer se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. A respiração acelerava e seus movimentos de encontro à amante também. Estava absorta. Tomada. Uma risada genuína escapou de si sem que precisava pensar sobre isso.

"Ah. . . You. . . Isso é tão bom. " Disse, sôfrega.

"Yoshiko-chan. . . " Gemia You, com a expressão apertada. "Kimochii. . . Kimochii yo. . . "

Yoshiko levou uma das mãos para o alto, para a cabeça de You, puxando-a para si. Sua expressão contorcida em prazer e em felicidade. Os gemidos de You se tornavam cada vez mais graves e descompassados. Estava muito perto do limite. Yoshiko sabia que podia voar dali a qualquer momento. O peito tomado pelo júbilo.

A anjo caído declarou seu amor à namorada e clamou pelo seu nome, de novo e de novo quando sentiu o orgasmo tomado conta do seu corpo. You acelerou ainda mais brutalmente, chegando ao clímax logo em seguida. Os sons de suas juras de paixão e clamores ardentes uma pela outra preencheu o ar assim com suas notas de prazer completo. O ápice foi passando em ondas lentas enquanto Yoshiko ainda sentia a amada contra si, saboreando os choques prazerosos do pós-orgasmo. You era bastante resistente, e por um instante Yoshiko quase achou que iriam emendar com uma segunda corrida, mas então passou. Permaneceu apenas os sons de suas respirações alteradas.

"Yoshiko. . . " murmurou a mergulhadora. "Você é incrível."

"Claro que sou, Little Demon. " Respondeu Yoshiko, deixando-se aninhar contra o corpo trêmulo da namorada. "Afinal eu sou o Anjo Caído que irá dominar toda a Terra. "


End file.
